My Life to give
by SLASHMONSTER eatin yo boys up
Summary: Merp -skip over- just storing storys here


**Niall's POV**

Zayn had been acting distant towards me these last few months. And I knew exactly the reason why. Him and his idiot infatuation with finding his "mate", which I really don't understand I had already found my mate, no big deal. Not that Zayn would ever find out, because I wanted no man other than Zayn.

I mean how me and my mate met was completely thanks to booze. I was at some club party, while Zayn was out handling pack things, getting smashed pouring drinks down my throat left and right. Let just say it takes a TON of booze to get a vampire drunk, while werewolves only problem was staying drunk because the heat of their bodies would burn off all the alcohol, but vampire's problem would be how slow our blood circulates our bodies; if I drank one beer I could possibly feel the buzz a few days later.

MAYBE.

Well yea anyway, I was super smashed I had lost track of how many drinks or guys numbers I had collected during the night. Not that I was going be calling most of them, because as far as I was concerned nobody looked better than Zayn, nobodies dick was as big as Zayn's, and NOBODY could compare to Zayn.

Then right as I was about walk back to bar, I smelled an interesting scent like raspberries and lemon zest. Mhhhhh, yummie, two of my favorite things together. In and drunken slur I followed my nose, for the taste that shows, hehehehe.

And their he stood, my mate, in all his 5'4 glory, he was a mouse of a man with shaggy limp dull brown hair that fell in a fringe on his face, he was lanky but not tall and very skinny the only thing about him that was for better words attractive were his eyes a stunning cerulean darker but brighter than my own. I could stare into his eyes for hours and I did because he liked to see my face while he fucked me. And let's just say where he lacked size, he had LOTS of skill. We went for hours until he crashed, falling asleep; me being the vampire that I was only needing sleep maybe twice or once a week, took a shower threw a few dollars on the dresser and left before the crack of dawn beating Zayn home by mere minutes.

Thinking back on the memory I suddenly felt lonely and snuggled into Zayn's neck taking deep calming breaths. I frowned when I felt Zayn tensing, I looked up at him but he seemed deep into thought so I just brushed it off.

I loved Guy Code it had to be one of the most hilarious American shows ever invented for guys, even though most of things mentioned weren't a problem for gay men. For some of the straight people of our group it was.

Suddenly Zayn sighed, and I looked at him worriedly. "Bade what's the matter?" I ask him, his eyes dodge mine and I'm unable to read his thoughts. Eventually he turns his head away from mine looking at a wall to the right of us. I growled low in my throat, I knew what this was about his STUPID worrying about his mate.

"Nothing," he tells me. NOTHING!

Nothing does not make you mope around for weeks on end, nothing does not give you wet dreams, and nothing does not rival me! Because I'm something, something ten times better than nothing!

So I decided to play dirty and pouted, if I'd get the answer out of him I'd reduced myself to petty pouting.

"Niall, I'm sorry it just a lot of things are on my mind."

I snorted in my head I thought it was nothing, so nothings on your mind. No satisfied with his answer, kept on pouting and turned up the stress a little.

"Whatever, I didn't say that when YOU wanted to have sex Monday but I was tired!" I hissed at him putting as venom in my words as possible. Hoping to attract the guys from the TV, and it worked.

He sighs loudly, "Look Niall I'm sorry it's just I've been feeling a little stressed, with all the pack stuff. I didn't mean to take it out on you, babe." He pleads, begging me silently with his eyes not to start something in front of the guys.

I smirk at him and slowly crawling towards him, the couch groaning with our combined weight. I was basically in his lap with my arms around his shoulders.

"Babe," I purred at him hoping to sound sexy to the guys. I rubbed small circles in his back with the tip of my nails, letting him know he wasn't out of hot water yet but I'd play along for now. "I'm sorry I didn't know you under so much stress!"

"Y-y-yea I have…" He says shakily getting my message.

"I'm sorry maybe we should all go out then," I gave him my best heart melting smile.

(A/N: Ummm I don't know if there's a British Guy Code so whatever they get American channels too right?)


End file.
